


Игра

by Yanka_Loca



Category: Origainal work
Genre: M/M, детектив, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanka_Loca/pseuds/Yanka_Loca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Частный сыск» — игровой сайт любителей детективов, где каждый может почувствовать себя Шерлоком или Эрастом Фандориным. Но что произойдет, если виртуальная игра станет реальной? Где смерти реальны, а убийца бродит по соседству?<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: расчлененка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра

Пролог

Канареечно-желтый ему не нравился: слишком приметный. Красный тоже не вариант — против такого стоп-сигнала мимо не пройти.  
Черный хорош, но — увы — испорчен вульгарным декольте.  
Неоново-оранжевый, бескомпромиссный белый, приторный розовый — все это было классическое «не то».  
Поиски продолжались второй час и третью пинту пива: к ночи народу в пабе только прибавилось, и выбор был богатый.  
Подвыпившие девицы, которые еще пару часов назад легким поведением не отличались, охотно вешались на любого встречного, особенно если самец был с солидным брюшком и водил компанию с хозяином паба, отиравшимся тут же.  
Стоило только присмотреться к посетителям, как тут же становилось понятно, что местечко это уже подрастеряло былой лоск, люди сюда захаживали все больше случайные — студенты да свежий офисный планктон, еще сидящий на родительской шее.  
Эти посетители не имели ни миллионных счетов в банке, ни громких имен, они приходили из ниоткуда и уходили в никуда. Былая избранность и элитарность исчезли, а вот пиво осталось на высоте — тут время ничего не изменило. Он как раз собирался заказать еще бокальчик, как хлопнула дверь, и в помещение ввалилась развеселая компания. В ту же секунду он понял: нашел.  
Серенькая, невзрачная.  
С тонкой ниткой бирюзовых бус.

Задание первое

1.  
— Жду. — Коротко и емко, а дальше только гудки.  
И было в этом секундном «жду» много больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд: маленькая революция, переворот на уровне одной устоявшейся жизни — стоило только не испугаться, прийти на встречу и посмотреть правде в глаза.  
Правду звали Феликсом, а до близкого знакомства оставалось ровным счетом четыре часа.  
Игорь отложил телефон в сторону — на самый краешек стола, так далеко, как только смог. Будто этим нехитрым жестом пытался отдалить неизбежное, установить безопасную границу.  
Феликса он встретил в сети, на игровом сайте «Частный сыск», где каждый мог выступить в роли детектива и распутать хитроумное убийство. Среди частых посетителей «Сыска» были и Вадим, и Сева, младший брат Игоря, да и добрая половина городской молодежи хоть краем уха слышала про сетевых детективов.  
Большинство задачек опиралось на хорошо известные фильмы и книги, так что проблем с их решением у обожавшего жанр Игоря не возникало. За верные ответы начислялись баллы, рейтинг на сайте постоянно обновлялся, но первая десятка всегда была неизменной. Неизменной ровно до того момента, пока на сайт не заглянул некто под ником Железный — и тогда-то у Игоря появился достойный соперник.  
Среди многочисленных Холмсов, Пуаро, Марпл и Эрастов_Фандориных ник выделился своей незатейливостью, а значит, и крепко засел в памяти. Тем удивительнее было встретить Железного в другом сообществе, совсем иного плана, среди ссылок на гей-порно и разговоров за жизнь.  
Поначалу Игорь грешил на банальное совпадение: мало ли в сети людей с подобными никами, но любопытство взяло верх. Робкое письмо не только подтвердило подлинность «детективного» Железного, но и стало началом крепкой виртуальной дружбы. Дружбы, которая сегодня грозила перерасти в нечто большее и вполне реальное: по какой-то неведомой магии и стечению обстоятельств Феликс имел тетушку в родном городе Игоря и, как оказалось, нередко у нее гостил.  
Совпадение за совпадением — самое время насторожиться, но Игорю отчего-то совсем не хотелось, и на все сомнения был дан один не терпящий возражений ответ: «Это судьба».

Телефон снова зазвонил, и Игорь взял его с тайной надеждой, что встреча откладывается, переносится или вообще все это предложение было дурацкой шуткой. Страх не отпускал, как не исчезало и противное ощущение, что он обманывает сам себя, ищет удобную замену.  
Это было нечестно по отношению к Феликсу. И к тому, кого Игорь действительно любил.  
Но на дисплее высветилось другое имя, и сердце больно кольнуло: звонил Вадим, его лучший друг с пеленок, извечный защитник и утешитель. Самый близкий человек, самый дорогой для Игоря, но, увы, он никогда не поймет, не простит за Феликса, за грязные желания и любовь к мужским рукам.  
— Эй, привет! Я до тебя дозвониться не могу, с кем треплешься?  
— Да так, мать звонила, — малодушно соврал Игорь. — На дачу загнала, вот часа через три поеду.  
— Засада. — Вадим присвистнул. — Слушай, ты же слышал новости?  
— Смотря какие. — Игорь лихорадочно прикидывал, что особо важного мог пропустить, потому как тон у Вадима был чересчур возбужденный.  
— Тогда точно не слышал. И на «Сыске» не был, да?  
— Не был.  
— Тогда тебя ждет охрененный сюрприз, только смотри по порядку — сначала местные новости, потом новое задание.  
— ОК, — поспешно согласился Игорь, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле от предвкушения.  
— Чувак, дача отменяется, поверь мне, — не попрощавшись, Вадим нажал на отбой.

И Игорь читал. По порядку: сначала на портале городских новостей — о том, что утром нынешнего дня в частном секторе обнаружен расчлененный женский труп: голова отсутствует, одежда и обувь — тоже. Личность убитой не установлена, но полиция не теряет надежды: рядом с телом обнаружен фрагмент бус из натурального камня. Большая и очень четкая фотография прилагалась, как и координаты, по которым можно было связаться со следователями.  
Игорь покачал головой: безликие бусы, такие продают на каждом углу. Мелкая бирюзовая крошка, нанизанная на нитку — у его матери были такие же. Совсем не улика, уж тем более для опознания.  
А затем, как и было велено, он открыл страничку «Частного сыска». Новое задание начиналось с наглого заявления: «Эй, доморощенный детективы, слабо найти настоящего убийцу?», а далее шел уже знакомый текст — про изуродованный труп и бирюзовые бусы.

2.  
Вадим оказался прав: «дача» отменилась. Вернее, претерпела существенные изменения — встреча тет-а-тет превратилась в дружеские посиделки на троих, и дело было не столько в нелепом задании, сколько в его продолжении. Ближе к вечеру каждый из «детективов» — Феликс, Игорь и Вадим — обнаружил в своей почте одинаковые послания. Все они содержали одну и ту же фотографию — без подписей или пояснений. Но ничего этого и не требовалось — изображение было весьма красноречиво: окровавленная рука с прилипшими к ней зеленовато-синими каменными крошками.  
Бусины, которые невозможно не узнать.  
К ночи выяснилось, что подобные послания получила вся первая десятка рейтинга. Задание, к которому тут же прилипло название «Этюд в бирюзовых тонах», админы с сайта удалили, отличившегося пользователя — забанили, но пищи для разговоров хватало до сих пор. Кто-то поддержал действия администрации, кто-то, напротив, требовал вернуть единственно правильную задачу, ведь все собравшиеся — взрослые люди и устали играть в «убийства понарошку».  
— Вот именно, мы тоже детективы понарошку! — не выдержал Игорь. Хотя и он в глубине души хотел броситься на поиски загадочного убийцы.  
— Ну, кое-кто не видит разницы между игрой и реальностью, — сказал Вадим и повернулся к Феликсу: — А ты что думаешь, гражданин Железный? Что лучше? Настоящая смерть или выдумка? Кровь или красная краска?  
— Слушай, он всегда такой пафосный? — спросил Феликс у Игоря, но ответа не получил.  
Встреча выходила совсем не дружеской.  
Вдруг Железный поднял вверх молитвенно сложенные руки, закатил глаза и запел душераздирающим фальцетом:  
— Хали Гали Кри-и-ишна…  
— Ты что, сектант какой? — поинтересовался Вадим.  
— Да нет, просто отвечаю на твой вопрос. Не надо смертей, я за мир во всем мире, — сказал и поднял бокал с пивом, будто все только и ждали тоста.  
Игорь рассмеялся, Вадим, напротив, раздраженно фыркнул:  
— Шут гороховый.  
— Все лучше, чем сидеть с кислой миной, — не остался в долгу Феликс.  
Игорь отчетливо видел взаимную неприязнь, вспыхнувшую между Феликсом и Вадимом в первую же минуту знакомства. И если со стороны Железного такая реакция была вполне уместна — как никак, прилепившийся друг сорвал свидание, то дружелюбный по натуре Вадим предпосылок к такому поведению не имел.  
— И все-таки, мне интересно, что произошло на самом деле. — Игорь поспешил увести друзей от взаимных оскорблений. — Как думаете, ее за дело убили?  
— Что значит «за дело»? — переспросил Вадим.  
— Просто так ничего не бывает, вот мое мнение, — ответил Феликс.  
— А я ссать хотел на твое мнение, — неожиданно выпалили Вадим и, встав из-за стола, добавил: — В самом деле, пойду прогуляюсь.  
Игорь вскочил с места, и, бросив на Феликса извиняющийся взгляд, помчался за другом. Он еще надеялся уладить все разногласия, а заодно и спросить у Вадима, какая муха того укусила.  
Но старый добрый друг слушать не стал, лишь отмахнулся и посоветовал не лезть не в свое дело.  
К столику оба возвращались хмурые и без особого желания продолжать посиделки.  
— Наконец-то! Все интересное пропустили!  
При виде вернувшихся Игоря и Вадима, Феликс спешно убрал в карман какой-то пузырек, а затем ткнул пальцем в ноутбук, отчего последний опасно закачался. — Наш соколик перелогинился и снова шлет приветы.  
— Где? — Вопрос в унисон.  
— В личке. Проверьте у себя, уверен — та же фигня. Вон, на форуме опять криком заходятся.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка. — Вадим проверил почту и обнаружил очередное послание-фотографию. На этот раз — фрагмент ступни.  
— Он что, все тело по частям слать будет? — поинтересовался Игорь. Происходящее казалось ему до жути увлекательным. Именно до жути.  
— Кто знает. — Феликс пожал плечами. — Вопрос в том, откуда у этого активиста фотографии.  
Вадим, казалось бы, счел ответ очевидным:  
— Тут варианта только два: либо в полиции завелся шутник, либо убийце не терпится похвалиться.

Еще час прошел в ожидании, но новых писем не приходило. Форумчане продолжали гадать, кто мог убить несчастную и куда же подевалась голова, наперебой придумывали версии — одна неправдоподобней другой, и, казалось бы, вовсе забыли про сон. Как и Феликс, и Игорь. Все «детективы», любители «Частного сыска». Все, только не Вадим — в четвертом часу утра он отставил в сторону недопитый бокал пива и откланялся.  
— Резвитесь, детки. А я посплю, на свежую голову лучше думается, знаете ли.  
— Пока-пока. — Феликс помахал рукой, едва глянув в сторону Вадима.  
— Утром созвонимся, — пообещал Игорь и с тоской посмотрел вслед другу. Стоило тому уйти, как ночь потеряла всякую притягательность. Стали скучны перепалки на форуме, и внезапно захотелось спать.  
Будто вся его, Игорева, энергия — она в Вадиме. И никакому Феликсу заменой не стать.

3.  
Утро выдалось совсем недобрым. Сонный, с головной болью и мучимый жаждой, Игорь первым делом включил компьютер. Кликнул в избранном на «Частный сыск» и получил в ответ неожиданное «страница не найдена». Ошалело взглянув на цифру 404, он перегрузил страницу — результат тот же. Греша на отсутствие Интернета, щелкнул по парочке других сайтов — работают, как часы. Снова зашел на «Сыск» — пустота.  
«Без паники, это профилактика», — попытался утешить сам себя, но почему-то в мифическую профилактику не верилось. Особенно, после вчерашних событий.  
Вспомнив о посланиях, Игорь заглянул в почту и с опаской покосился на уведомление с пропавшего сайта. Личное сообщение, доставлено в шесть утра, отправитель — некто Анонимный подсказчик. Снова сменил ник? Или вчерашний игрок ни при чем?  
На этот раз в послании не было фотографий, только строчка:  
«Меня здесь не любят. Хочешь узнать кое-что? Иди ко мне», а дальше синела ссылка на стороннюю страницу.  
Конечно, узнать «кое-что» Игорь хотел. Он нажал на ссылку, но после загрузки странички испуганно отпрянул от монитора: слишком много красного. Будто мясной прилавок, где свалено свежее мясо — рульки, ребра и лопатки, выбирай на любой вкус. Однако стоило приглядеться, и глаз выделил среди окровавленной плоти изломанные пальцы, затем отрезанную грудь и, напоследок, изуродованную голову — проломленный череп, кровавая корка, изжеванный бугорок на месте носа. И нитка бус, торчащая изо рта.  
«Мать, мать, твою ж мать!» — Игорь схватился за телефон и с удивлением обнаружил несколько пропущенных вызовов.  
Крепко же он спал.  
— Вадим, привет. Ты на «Сыск» заходил?  
— А как ты думаешь, почему я тебе звонил? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Вадим.  
— А ты письмо получил?  
— Я четыре раза тебе звонил. С чего бы мне быть таким настойчивым?  
— Вадим, оно…  
— Зови в гости своего Феликса, я в течение часа подъеду.  
На этом разговор был закончен, а вот события грядущего дня только начинались.

— Это дело полиции, не наше, — завершил свою пламенную речь Феликс.  
Говорил он долго, с толком и расстановкой, но с каждым сказанным словом Игорь чувствовал, как дело его мечты — настоящее, «всамделишное» раскрытие убийства ускользает из рук. Он с надеждой взглянул на Вадима, но тот кивнул в поддержку Феликса.  
— Да, нам пора выходить из этой игры. Наши правила тут не действуют.  
Единственный раз, когда эти двое сошлись во мнении, и надо же — это тот самый единственный раз, когда хотелось бы разногласий.  
Игорь вздохнул, протянул Вадиму флешку со скопированными фотографиями и приготовился к особо важному разговору с полицией.  
— Вот не надо строить из себя обиженного. — Вадим подтолкнул Игоря к выходу. — Пусть полиция ищет фотографа по айпишнику.  
Игорю оставалось только одно — подчиниться. Но подчинятся Вадиму — это не жертва, скорее редкое удовольствие.

С полицией вышел конфуз: сначала розовощеких студентиков внимательно выслушали, потом посмотрели фотографии. На этом этапе все шло по плану. Далее предполагалась демонстрация страницы с леденящими душу снимками, но по ссылке зияла пустота. Второй раз за день Игорю пришлось испытать то неловкое ощущение из смеси удивления и отрицания очевидного, когда не обнаруживаешь что-то очень нужное и что точно должно быть на месте.  
Следователь выказал первые признаки раздражения, ему явно надоела компания свежеиспеченных Шерлоков.  
А еще минут через пятнадцать «детективов» вытолкали из кабинета взашей, пригрозив завести дело уже на них самих. Беда была в том, что доморощенных сыщиков развели, как детей — все фрагменты тел были действительно человеческими и даже не монтажом, но принадлежали разным людям. Самым разным — и по возрасту, и по гендерным признакам. Скрюченные пальцы, в которых Игорь увидал жестоко переломанные суставы, принадлежали человеку преклонного возраста, да еще и страдающего артритом. А голова… Голова и вовсе была мужской. К тому же… кадром из фильма, который к своему стыду, не смотрел никто из троицы.

4.  
«Это наша маленькая тайна, договорились?» — на этом письмо заканчивалось.  
Игорь щелкнул мышкой по присланной фотографии — странный пейзажик, пугающий. Кособокие лесенки, остовы скамеек, непролазный бурьян и поваленные деревья. Однако городские школьники без проблем узнали бы это место, конечно, узнал его и Игорь. С первого взгляда.  
Старый школьный парк, где и школы-то уже давно не было — прежнее обветшавшее здание разрушили, планировали заменить новым — современным, но грянули лихие девяностые, строительство поспешно прикрыли. Спустя время новую альма-матер все-таки возвели, но на пару километров ближе к центру. Вот оттуда-то и потянулись первые посетители: кто-то прогуливал уроки, кто-то назначал в парке свидания, а кто-то просто не хотел возвращаться домой к родителям-церберам.  
Потом местечко подзабылось, и лишь недавно его облюбовали любители косплея — снимки на фоне развалин получались колоритные, тут уж не поспоришь. Как-то Игорь показал Железному фотосет младшего брата, и выяснилось, что подобные фото есть и у Феликса — он тоже бывал в старом парке и прохаживался мимо излюбленных Игорем мест.  
Еще одна точка соприкосновения. И снова без внимания.  
Игорь сосредоточенно рассматривал снимок — в кадр попал проржавленный грибок песочницы, теперь уже на его крыше ничего не разобрать, но лет пять назад каждый считал своим долгом выцарапать инициалы на облезлом железе. Конечно, и Игорь, и Вадим тоже правили крышу гвоздем. Только сгинули буквы с годами, как и сгинула беззаботность школьных времен — теперь уже не обнимешь Вадима по-дружески, не ткнешься лбом в плечо.  
Игорь присмотрелся к изображению — инициалов-то не было, но под грибком висел пакет — самый обычный, из супермаркета. С чем-то округлым внутри.  
Похоже на приглашение, от которого невозможно отказаться.  
Конечно, Игорь предпочел пойти в парк с Вадимом и Феликсом, но в письме давались четкие указания: отныне действовать в одиночку. Иначе… Что будет иначе, Игорь думать не хотел.

5.  
Ржавый грибок нашелся без проблем, а вот пакет исчез. Нет, не бесследно —после беглого осмотра Игорь нашел несколько свежих отпечатков, оставленных кроссовками. Тот, кто унес пакет, предусмотрительно старался ступать по асфальтированной дорожке и кирпичному крошеву, но в одном месте оступился и угодил в чуть подсохшую грязь.  
Игорь сфотографировал слегка размазанные следы — так во всех книгах поступали сыщики, и он решил не отступать от правил.  
А потом нашелся и пакет — тут же, в паре метров от злополучного грибка чернела свежевскопанная земля. Конечно, в таком пустом месте никто не будет ковыряться в земле понапрасну. Это маленький тайник для посвященных.  
Долго копать не пришлось — пакет был присыпан ровно настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы уберечь содержимое от случайных гостей.  
Поначалу Игорю показалось, что пакет пуст, но нет — в нем лежал маленький конверт. С фотографией, в подлинности которой он не сомневался. На этот раз голова была девичьей и совсем не изуродованной — на лице спокойствие, будто девушка и не умирала вовсе, а сладко спала. Фоном для фотографии служил все тот же парк, в котором стоял Игорь.  
Ничего общего с прежними леденящими душу посланиями, только вот изо рта свисала уже знакомая нитка бирюзовых бус. Изрядно испачканная кровью.  
Перевернув фотографию, Игорь нашел отпечатанное послание:  
«Первое задание провалено. Ноль баллов. Надеюсь, в следующий раз тебе повезет больше».  
Руки Игоря задрожали. Он отчетливо понял, что все только начинается.  
И играть ему в одиночку.

Задание второе

1.  
Кровь на стенах, бокалах и лицах — брызгами, потеками и целыми кляксами. Ярко-красная, бурая, почти черная. На белом кафеле уборной кровавый отпечаток руки и кривая надпись «спасите!» — последние буквы смазаны так, словно жертва отключилась у самого выхода.  
Игорь умылся ледяной водой, стараясь не испачкать одежду (на раковине поблескивало несколько розоватых лужиц) и взглянул в зеркало, все в тех же красных каплях.  
Выглядел он порядком потрепанным: за последние три дня он проспал не больше пары часов, да и те провел в мучительных кошмарах. Сон будто улетучился, стоило Игорю получить очередное послание от Анонимного подсказчика. С нового ящика, без мерзких фотографий, но с не менее пугающим предложением о встрече. Адрес был указан в письме, и отчего-то Игорь понял, что проигнорировать это приглашение не может, впрочем, как и рассказать о предстоящем «свидании» хоть кому-то из друзей.  
Конечно, Игорь пришел. Он здесь, а там, за поцарапанной и исписанной дверью притаился убийца — сомнений в этом не было. Но как угадать, где он? Как опознать?  
Однако больше Игоря волновал другой вопрос: он нашел, что искал, но как действовать дальше?  
Устало толкнув дверь, Игорь шагнул навстречу неизвестности, которая тут же оглушила его музыкой, криками и смехом.  
И снова лица в потеках, капли крови на бокалах и черное кружево на столах.  
Игорь вздохнул. Он не любил Хэллоуин.  
Конечно, убийца все рассчитал. Иголка в стоге сена — вот на что походили поиски Игоря. Маски, парики, безумные наряды и настоящий театральный грим — сегодня каждый посетитель паба пытался стать маньяком, пусть не в душе, но внешне — точно.  
Второе задание было невыполнимо изначально, но само ощущение прикосновения к тайне, факт нахождения под одной крышей с Анонимным подсказчиком — это будоражило.  
Найти Вадима и Феликса в разномастной толпе оказалось непростой задачей, Игорь вертел головой из стороны в сторону и активно работал локтями, пробираясь поближе к стойке. Он даже не заметил, что задел кого-то сильнее, чем стоило бы, но этот кто-то оказался типом повышенной раздражительности. Крепко уцепив обидчика за плечи, он швырнул его в сторону — через человеческий поток, к самой стене, где стояло видавшее виды и почти никогда не использующееся пианино. Пивные бокалы, примостившиеся наверху, задрожали, зашатались, предостерегающе зазвенели. Послышались удивленные вскрики — все-таки драки в пабе были редким явлением, охрана работала четко. Сегодня же никто не поспешил разнять сцепившихся. Вернее, нападал только один из них — Игорю приходилось отбиваться: драться с родным братом Севочкой не было никакого желания, как и не хотелось говорить о причине неожиданной неприязни.  
Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась такая схватка — Игорь заметил, что за спиной младшенького показались его недавно приобретенные «братья по крови», кажется, именно так Сева называл друзей из новой школы. Два высоченных лба потирали руки — они ждали сигнала, позволяющего присоединиться к драке и проучить очередного зарвавшегося козла.  
Сева на слова не скупился, но на крик не переходил — похоже, пока что он решил сохранить втайне истинную причину ненависти к родному брату. По крайней мере, от своих закадычных друзей.  
Игорь вяло отбивался, в голове же вертелась только одна мысль: что же подумает Анонимный подсказчик, если увидит своего «противника» в такой унизительной ситуации? Что будет с его репутацией «лучшего детектива», если он не может разобраться даже с младшим братом? Если не вызывает у него ни малейшего уважения?  
Занятый несвоевременными мыслями, Игорь с запозданием заметил, как удаляются от лица Севочкины руки, как странно искажается его лицо. Увидев Вадима за спиной брата, он с облегчением выдохнул: у него есть настоящий, любящий, преданный друг.  
Но не один Вадим пришел на выручку — Феликс стоял тут же, выговаривая на повышенных тонах и Севе, и его друзьям.  
Наконец, неприятный инцидент закончился — Севу выдворили, Игорю всучили бокал пива, дабы разбавить горечь от братской ссоры.  
Феликс с удивлением выслушал о кровном родстве обидчика и потребовал объяснений. Вадим ждал того же. Но правда была весьма щекотливого сорта, и Игорю пришлось сочинять на ходу другую, более приемлемую для чужих ушей.  
— Что на этот раз? Игрушки не поделили? — усмехнулся Вадим, но глаза его остались серьезны: такое поведение Севочки было в новинку, ведь он обожал старшего брата и вряд ли бы без веской причины поднял на него руку. Что-то произошло, о чем Игорь не сообщил даже лучшему другу — такие тайны Вадиму совсем не нравились. Сначала появился Феликс, вырос будто из ниоткуда, теперь подошло время секретов, а на завтра и вовсе придется забыть о доверии. Вадим не мог не заметить, как долго тянет с ответом Игорь, как не может определиться с самой удобной версией.  
— Ну, может, все-таки расскажешь, что стряслось, — повторил свой вопрос Вадим. Уже на новый лад.  
Игорь махнул рукой и глотнул еще пива, пытаясь сделать паузу бесконечной. Наконец, он сказал:  
— Мать отписала бабкину квартиру на меня. Так что Сева пролетел с мечтами о взрослой жизни.  
— Да уж, квартирный вопрос… — Вадим покачал головой. Он никогда не замечал за Севочкой ни зависти, ни жгучего желания квартироваться отдельно от родителей. К тому же подруга последнего — Аллочка — жила с теткой-медсестрой, частенько работающей в ночную смену. Так что проблем с местом «для потрахаться» у него не было.  
— Он же у тебя еще школьник вроде бы? — поинтересовался Феликс, который отчетливо помнил, что в своих письмах Игорь всегда очень тепло отзывался о младшем брате.  
— Да, школьник. Выпускник. Видимо, хотел быть студентом с собственной хатой, чтобы было, где одногруппниц за сиськи тискать, — ответил Игорь и снова отхлебнул из бокала, с удивлением заметив, что видит донышко. Он пьет слишком быстро, как бы не напиться. Его цель — не праздновать Хэллоуин или заливать обиды, а найти Анонимного подсказчика.  
Вадим заметил взгляд Игоря и тут же предложил сходить за новой порцией.  
— Про квартиру — это ведь байка, да? — спросил Феликс, едва Вадим покинул их компанию.  
Игорь удивленно посмотрел на Железного, потом обреченно кивнул: скрывать истинную причину от Феликса не имело смысла. Напротив, только он мог дать совет, как действовать дальше.  
— Сева в этом году перевелся в другую школу, при универе. Чуть ли не с первых дней сдружился с классом. Видел тех здоровенных детин? Тоже выпускники, его одноклассники. Короче, у них там своя компашка, кличут себя «чистильщиками» и гордятся собой до неимоверности.  
— И что они делают?  
— А то и делают, что чистят город от всякого дерьма. Даже лозунг имеют, куда уж без него: «Не дадим жизни дырявым» или как-то так. Весело, чего уж там.  
— Забавно. Значит, братец у тебя гомофоб? Но ты же, вроде, никому о себе не говорил, — поинтересовался Феликс.  
— Не говорил, но братец на днях полазил по моему ноуту. Обычно, он в мою комнату не заходит, компьютер у него свой. А тут… Такое впечатление, что он знал, где искать и что. Я же тоже не дурак, порнуху и картинки спрятал надежно. Ну, думал, что так.  
— Все тайное становится…  
Договорить Феликс не успел, вернувшийся Вадим протянул бокалы с «Мерфисом», густая светло-бежевая пена покачивалась и просто-таки требовала прервать всякий разговор.

Хэллоуин-пати неумолимо подходила к концу, толпа заметно поредела, и лишь самые стойкие забились по углам — продолжать напиваться и раскручивать новых знакомых на дальнейшее веселье.  
У Феликса и Вадима неожиданно нашлись общие интересы — оба нежно любили работы Линча и творчество Уильяма Берроуза, посему болтали без умолку, предоставив Игорю возможность наблюдать за посетителями и гадать, кто же из них может быть кровожадным убийцей. Получалось из рук вон плохо: перебравший мужик у стойки смотрел только на дно своего стакана, вряд ли он думал про Игоря и второе задание; стайка желторотых юнцов, едва переваливших рубеж совершеннолетия, кадрили размалеванных девочек — им тоже не было дела до Игры и дурацких заданий. Бармен выглядел слишком солидно, настолько, что Игорь не мог представить его, постящим задания на форуме «Частного сыска».  
Не то. Все не то.  
И вдруг Игорь почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха: от неожиданной догадки сбилось дыхание. Анонимным подсказчиком может быть женщина!  
Жертва не была изнасилована, только раздета — сексуальный подтекст в таком случае не обязателен. Если взять за мотив ненависть, то стоит поискать причины этой ненависти.  
Игорь в очередной раз вспомнил подробности убийства, большую фотографию жертвы. Чем она могла не угодить убийце? Лицо у девушки было самое непримечательное: блеклые глаза, тонкие губы и длинный нос. Ревность Игорь вычеркнул сразу же. Про семью говорилось, что самая обычная, властью не наделенная, деньгами особыми тоже, про убитую ни хорошего, ни плохого не писали, значит, зависть тоже в причины не внесешь.  
Внезапно взгляд Игоря упал на пышно разряженную ведьму, сидящую на высоком барном стуле, и возникла мысль о том, что убитая вполне могла вызвать зависть своей фигурой: худенькой и ладно скроенной. К примеру, у такой дородной барышни, которая уж наверняка перепробовала все известные диеты и приобрела только пару-тройку лишних килограммов.  
Грудастая ведьма имела явный избыток веса — платье на ней туго натянулось, складки на боках уродливо подрагивали при каждом движении, в глазах засела ненависть к стройным подругам. В жирную шею впивалась черная бархотка с большим серебристым пауком, даже удивительно, как эта штука не задушила свою хозяйку.  
Игорь неотрывно смотрел на женщину, на ее странное украшение — настоящий ошейник для откормленного мопса. Что если эта неприятная дама и есть Анонимный подсказчик? По крайней мере, такой вариант казался Игорю наиболее правдоподобным.  
Мучиться сомнениями — ноша нелегкая, но самым сложным для Игоря оказалось уйти из паба, покинуть свой наблюдательный пост. Неоспоримым аргументом «за» оказался севший телефон — потеряв возможность ежеминутно проверять свой электронный ящик, Игорь понял необходимость возвращения домой.  
Стоило признать, что задание он провалил.  
Переступив родной порог, Игорь кинулся к компьютеру, чтобы в очередной раз проверить почту, но никакого письма так и не пришло.  
Аноним молчал. Возможно, разочарованно.  
2.  
— Сколько раз мне повторить, чтобы вы поверили? — Игорь умоляюще посмотрел на следователя, но тот продолжал сдержанно улыбаться. Казалось, услышь он еще хоть слово, и эта немилая улыбка перейдет в дикий хохот.  
— Это она, она! Я же говорил вам, она — Анонимный подсказчик, убийца той девушки, с бусами.  
— Какими бусами? Пацан, ты бредишь? — В кабинет зашел второй следователь, в руках он держал бутылку пива и периодически отхлебывал из горла.  
— С бирюзовыми, — удивленно отозвался Игорь. Он хорошо помнил, что во всех заметках говорилось о бусах, найденных на месте преступления. Порванных и определенно из бирюзы.  
— Не знаю я ни про какие бусы, хоть бирюзовые, хоть гагатовые, или какие они там еще бывают.  
— Но вы же сами писали! — попытался Игорь убедить следователей, но на него смотрели, как на полоумного. — Погодите, не в этом суть! Я же говорю, она была в пабе. Вчера ночью. У нее еще на шее висел большой паук, серебристый.  
— Сначала бусы, теперь это. Какой еще паук? — Первый следователь все-таки не выдержал и зашелся заливистым смехом. Игорь почувствовал, как волосы на голове становятся дыбом, в горле мгновенно пересохло.  
— Серебристый. Жирный такой, как и эта баба. И мерзкий такой же, — пояснил он.  
— Ой, пацан, заливаешь ты… — Второй следователь отставил в сторону допитую бутылку. — Ты лучше расскажи, зачем вот эту хрень без перчаток держишь. Еще заразу какую подцепишь, негигиенично же.  
Игорь опустил глаза на свои руки и в ужасе закричал: он держал отрубленную голову той самой толстухи, что накануне видел в пабе, глаза у нее были выколоты, в окровавленных провалах глазниц что-то шевелилось. Игорь попытался отбросить свою жуткую ношу, но руки не слушались, пальцы никак не разжимались. Тем временем из глазниц показались первые мухи, затем разомкнулись мертвые губы, словно растянулись в улыбке, и оттуда хлынул поток гнуси — мелких мошек, мух и ос. Все это мигом облепило Игоря, стало заползать в уши, ноздри, глаза. Он заметался по кабинету, но не получил избавления, жужжание окружало со всех сторон, вибрировало на коже и где-то в мозгу. На заднем фоне слышался смех — похоже, следователи наблюдали за его страданиями. Им было определенно весело, чертовски весело. Как в цирке.  
С каждой секундой жужжание нарастало, становилось невыносимым, било по барабанным перепонкам, отзываясь физической болью.  
— Кто-нибудь, помогите! — закричал Игорь, но тут же подавился комарьем и прочей летучей мерзостью, однако жужжание было куда противнее, и он снова закричал:  
— Помогите!

— Помогите! — Игорь подскочил на кровати. Видимо, он кричал не только во сне, но и наяву.  
Огляделся, услышал противное жужжание и мигом нашел его источник — звонил телефон, поставленный на виброзвонок.  
— Да? — почти крикнул Игорь, еще не придя в себя после кошмарного сна.  
— Привет. И не надо так громко, я тебя слышу.  
— Ты меня разбудил. К счастью, а то такая ересь снилась.  
— Нервишки пошаливают? Попей пустырничка, говорят, помогает. А еще лучше — пару пива в компании лучшего друга, — предложил Вадим. Голос его был спокоен, это твердокаменное спокойствие неведомым образом начало передаваться и Игорю.  
— Я подумаю. Знаешь, я тут вспомнил про недавнее убийство…  
— Так я по этому поводу и звоню — посмотри местные новости, я с самого утра из каждого утюга только и слышу: «Убийцу поймали, убийцу поймали!»  
— В смысле поймали? — переспросил Игорь.  
— В прямом. Прикинь, это отчим этой девахи. Типа он давненько поколачивал и мамашу, и дочурку, а тут слегка перестарался.  
— Но зачем же он ее на пустырь вывез? На Холмяковку, к домикам? Прикопал бы где-нибудь... — засомневался Игорь. В глубине души он радовался, что дело раскрыто. Подошло к концу. Значит, закончена и его сумасшедшая игра с Анонимным подсказчиком.  
— Да ладно тебе, он уже сознался. Ну и нож окровавленный в гараже нашли. Мужик нажрался, словил белочку и стал месить «дочурку». Не первый же случай, на самом-то деле. Бывало и хуже, не с этим перцем, так с другими.  
— С ума сойти, — согласился Игорь и вдруг встрепенулся: а как же вчерашнее «свидание» с Анонимным подсказчиком? Неужели этот мужик был в пабе? — А когда его поймали?  
— Вчера вечером, в начале десятого. Знали бы — выпили за это в пабе.  
— Точно, знали бы — выпили.  
Игорь перекинулся с другом еще парой фраз и закруглил разговор: ему не терпелось самому убедиться, что убийца пойман, что больше не будет писем, угроз и жутких фотографий. Зря он вчера мучился, сверлил взглядом развлекающийся народ — не было в пабе Подсказчика и не могло быть: к тому времени он спешил на свидание с полицией, а не с каким-то доморощенным детективом.

3.  
Перечитав все статьи, которые только нашел, пересмотрев все фотографии, которые позволили опубликовать, Игорь наконец-то успокоился и по привычке проверил электронную почту. Взгляд его тут же упал на письмо с незнакомого адреса, в теме которого упоминались игра и Анонимный подсказчик. Время отправления — шесть утра. Что-то не сходилось, в это время убийцу уже посадили под замок. Не мог же он из камеры слать сообщения?!  
«Задание второе провалено. Ноль баллов. И еще одна жертва. Но мы были так близко!»  
Игорь перечитывал послание раз за разом, десятки раз — и никак не мог поверить, что какой-то ненормальный втянул его в свою безумную игру, присылал задания и подсчитывал очки. То, что Анонимный подсказчик — не пойманный убийца, а кто-то другой, Игорь понял по фотографии: ее определенно сделали вчера вечером, ближе к полуночи, когда веселье было в самом разгаре. На мутном кадре, сделанном дешевой телефонной камерой, виднелся рукав Вадима и половина его, Игорева, лица.  
Задумавшись на секунду, Игорь быстро набрал ответ:  
«Поиграл в убийцу? Понравилось? Можешь играть дальше, а я из твоей дурацкой игры вышел».  
Оправив письмо, он снова завалился на кровать, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Через несколько минут он крепко спал — спокойно, даже сладко. Впервые за несколько дней.

4.  
За окном чернела ночь, фонари погасли, и только непрерывно мигающая вывеска аптеки напротив отражалась в настенном зеркале всполохами света.  
Феликс и Игорь напряженно всматривались в эти блики, словно от них зависела чья-то жизнь. Поначалу они молчали, прячась в спасительной темноте комнаты: сегодня каждый из них признавался в своих слабостях, несбывшихся надеждах и проваленных планах.  
Еще пару часов назад Игорь шел сюда, в маленькую квартирку на окраине города, чтобы наконец-то расстаться с невинностью, приобщиться к взрослой жизни в руках опытного Феликса. Он чересчур наивно полагал, что стоит закрыть глаза, и он сможет представить обожаемого Вадима на месте Железного. Игорь рассуждал вполне трезво, без лишней романтики: он хочет секса, но с Вадимом ему не светит ничего даже отдаленно похожего. Он и заикнуться о своих чувствах не может, если не хочет потерять друга. Игорь до сих пор удивлялся, что столь проницательный Вадим не догадался о его наклонностях, и молил всех известных богов, чтобы и впредь все оставалось так же.  
И вот Игорь пришел на давно откладываемую встречу и, конечно же, прикрыл глаза, но ничего не вышло — ни подмены одного другим, ни жарких ласк со стороны Феликса. Железный нервничал, руки его подозрительно дрожали, как-то совсем неуклюже обнимали и касались не там, где хотелось бы. А потом все оборвалось и последовало признание: нет и не было у Феликса никакого опыта, на том нежно-голубом форуме он тщательно искал себе пару, искал давно, но первый, с кем дошло до реального свидания — это Игорь. Свою крутость в суждениях за жизнь объяснил просто — в сети больше половины сопляков, никогда не щупавших ничьего члена, кроме своего, но насмотревшихся порнухи и выдающих себя за прожженных жизнью мэнов. Иначе же совсем никого не подцепишь, ни единого шанса. Или нарвешься на какого-нибудь педофила-извращенца, охочего до невинных задниц.  
Игорь присвистнул. И было в этом свисте что-то от разочарования, что-то от облегчения. С одной стороны выходило, что все письма Железного, все разговоры по душам — они оказались фальшивы, каждое слово — напоказ, тщательно продуманное и придуманное. С другой — он не был одинок, сейчас рядом с ним друг по несчастью, такой же потерянный в волнах взрослой жизни.  
— Знаешь, я с девчонками тоже пробовал. И с худыми, и с толстыми. Не смейся ты так, я все искал, что меня возбудит, — делился откровениями Феликс. — Пока до койки не дошло — все еще верилось, что пойдет, как по маслу. Стоит только захотеть. Но нет, как раздену, так и чувствую, что ничего… не чувствую. Но я все-таки найду парня, правда.  
Игорь понимающе кивнул — он через такое тоже проходил, и не раз. Хотелось верить, что хоть сейчас Феликс не врет, не строит из себя многострадального и много пережившего Железного. Червячок сомнения уже подтачивал былую дружбу, доверие истончалось, как-то неизбежно сходило на нет, и поделать с этим Игорь ничего не мог.  
— А ты, ты же в Вадима влюблен, да? — спросил Феликс неожиданно.  
Игорь не стал отрицать, согласился. Он впервые говорил с посторонними о Вадиме именно в таком ключе — влюблено и восторженно. И ему нравилось.  
— Давно? — уточнил Феликс.  
— Даже и сказать не могу, насколько давно. Иногда мне кажется, что с самой песочницы, — ответил Игорь и тут же спохватился: — Хотя нет, куличиков мы с Вадимом вместе не лепили: он и в город-то переехал в девять с половиной, точно знаю. Тогда у меня было много друзей, в детстве вообще все намного проще.  
Игорь тихо рассмеялся, вспоминая головокружительные приключения детства.  
— Тогда? А сейчас?  
— А сейчас… — Игорь замялся: сказать, что у него только один друг — Вадим, было бы не совсем корректно. Все-таки с Феликсом их связывали полгода ежедневного и очень откровенного общения. Возможно, только со стороны Игоря.  
— Понятно. Не густо, короче, — помог Феликс.  
— Да. Тут еще такое дело... Мы с Вадимом одной бедой связаны — был у нас друг Павлик, вот с ним мы точно еще совочками в песочнице играли. Он… погиб. Упал с крыши, мы тогда малолетками были, постоянно шныряли по стройкам, играли в казаков-разбойников и войнушку. Шпионили друг за дружкой. И кто-то пустил слух, что это я Павлика столкнул.  
— Но не ты же?  
— Конечно, не я. Он сам упал, Вадик это видел. Оттого и не поверил в дворовые россказни. Все от меня отвернулись, и только Вадим остался. Видит бог, как я боюсь его потерять. Я слишком привык быть рядом, чувствовать его силу, защиту…  
— И боятся, что он отвернется, если узнает… — добавил Феликс, и Игорь вдруг почувствовал, что и у Железного есть кто-то, кого он не хочет терять и при этом пытается заменить.  
Они оба хотели любви с закрытыми глазами.  
Но ничего не вышло.  
За окном все так же чернело небо, и поблескивала рекламная вывеска. Где-то там были другие, желанные, и Игорь с тоской подумал, что быть ему вечным игроком. Сегодня он поставил точку в чужой и сумасшедшей, но прошел еще один уровень в своей собственной и, похоже, бесконечной игре.

5.  
Утро редко бывает добрым, особенно в осенью, — это Игорь знал не понаслышке. Сегодняшнее пробуждение вышло совсем не гладким: галдел телевизор, трезвонил телефон, а на кухне очень уж громко причитала мама. Что-то произошло.  
Пришлось ему покинуть теплую постель и шлепать босиком на кухню, просыпаясь на ходу.  
— Ма?  
Мать повернула зареванное лицо, отец беспокойно отхлебнул чай из дымящейся чашки.  
— Игорек, ты Севочку не видел? Я до него второй день дозвониться не могу, он собирался у Аллочки остаться, а она вчера мне звонила, спрашивала Севу… Сказала, что он не пришел с праздника.  
— Ма-а-а, перестань истерить. Я в пабе его видел, мы… поссорились немного. Может, он из-за меня домой не идет, — предположил Игорь.  
— Вот, мать, слушай сына. Развела тут! — заметил отец, продолжая прихлебывать чай. Но по дрожащим рукам его было ясно, что и он крепко нервничает.  
— Но второй день не дозвонюсь…  
— Телефон сел, проблем-то! — выдвинул версию Игорь.  
— Я бы не переживала, если бы такое в городе не творилось. Кто же такое делает, что за зверь-то, — снова запричитала мать.  
Игорь насторожился:  
— Какое «такое»?  
— Ну как же, сегодня утром милиция еще один труп нашла. Изуродованный. Снова на Холмяковке, ровно на том же месте.  
— Так убийцу же поймали? — вырвалось у Игоря. Он почувствовал, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу.  
— Не знаю, кого там поймали, мне бы Севочку найти-и-и, — завыла мать, а Игорь рванул в комнату — к ноуту.  
Он оказался прав в своих догадках — его ожидало письмо от Анонимного подсказчика. Сумасшедший был краток: «Выходишь из игры? Не тебе решать». На этот раз вместо фотографии к письму оказался прикреплен видео-ролик. Тошнотворный ролик, но Игорь не мог отвести взгляда от экрана: он помнил это платье, туго натянутое на дородной тетке, и уж точно узнал серебристого паука-крестовика на черной бархатной ленте, пару дней назад терявшегося в жирных складках шеи, теперь же воткнутого своими длинными лапами в глаз убитой.  
Тело не расчленили, только тщательно выпотрошили. Камера захватила распоротый живот, в котором вместо полагающихся внутренностей расположился томик с многообещающим названием «Возвращение Шерлока Холмса». Явный намек на детективов-любителей из «Частного сыска», даже не так — пламенный привет самому Игорю.  
Поначалу камера захватывала лицо убитой лишь с одного края — правого верхнего, потом скользнула вниз, а затем и влево. Игорь непроизвольно отпрянул. Убийца до последнего скрывал свой «шедевр», оставлял самое вкусное «на потом». Рот женщины был разрезан от уха до уха и заполнен землей, смешанной с осенними листьями, а чтобы безобразная рана оставалась раскрытой, он установил распорки. Камера приблизилась, уделив особое внимание рваным щекам, и замерла на том, что Игорь принял за ломаные ветки. Крупные ногти, волоски, потемневшие от крови, — не было сомнений, что это пальцы, три мужских пальца. Именно ими убийца закрепил жуткую улыбку.  
Но на этом сюрпризы не закончились.  
Труп был… двухголовым. К изуродованной голове толстухи аккуратными стежками бельевой веревкой была пришита еще одна. Первой убитой девушки, той самой — худенькой, с бирюзовыми бусами.  
Игорь смотрел на это двуликое чудовище, на невиданную доселе женщину, персонаж из кошмарных историй, и пытался угадать, что же имел в виду убийца.  
То, что это шарада — не вызывало сомнений.  
Ненависть к женщинам? Возможно. Неуемная фантазия, которой тесно в законных рамках? Несомненно. Желание поиграть?  
«Бинго», — воскликнул Игорь.  
Конечно же, этим трупом он не только хвастается, он еще и показывает, что игра продолжается. У него еще одна жертва, на этот раз мужчина, именно его пальцы он засунул в рот второй убитой.  
Игра продолжается. Так и есть. Значит, скоро Игоря ждет очередное послание от Подсказчика, где тот изложит суть третьего невыполнимого задания.

Задание третье

1.  
Мир сошел с ума — именно к такому выводу пришел Игорь по пути домой. Сначала были голосящая мать и неожиданно сбежавший из дому Севочка, потом — леденящее душу видео, а спустя еще пару часов случился особо драматический поворот в виде сгоревшего дачного домика.  
Конечно, едва семейство услышало печальную новость, сразу рвануло на любимую фазенду, хотя (по словам соседей) можно было и не спешить: спасать уже все равно нечего. Обгоревшие головешки да большая куча золы – вот и все, что осталось от свежеотремонтированного деревянного домика, розовато-белого, как свадебный торт, и с резными ставенками. Пока родители разбирались с милицией и названивали в страховую контору, Игорь отправился домой – караулить блудного брата.  
Но караулить не пришлось — едва открыв входную дверь, Игорь понял, что Севочка уже побывал дома, только визит сей был гостевого порядка: собрать в сумку необходимые шмотки и разжиться деньгами. Ну и уж, конечно, забрать любимый айпад — без него Севочка и дня не сможет прожить.  
Паковался братец в спешке, словно за ним гнались: шкаф открыт настежь, на полках скомканные футболки вперемешку с мятыми свитерами, по углам комнаты разбросаны носки, давно лишившиеся пары и оттого безжалостно забракованные.  
«Что за дебилизм? Или настолько идейный, что с гребаным пидором под одной крышей ни-ни?» — пронеслось в голове Игоря. За последние дни он привык ничему не удивляться, но поведение брата тревожило, где-то в глубине души он верил, что Сева наиграется в «чистильщиков» и простит старшего за десяток скабрезных фотографий. В конце концов, смотреть – это еще не диагноз, а вот что точно диагноз, по мнению Игоря — так это патологическое стремление младшенького устраивать беспорядок. Причем много времени на колоссальный размах Севе никогда не требовалось: в считанные секунды он мог захламить дом журналами, дисками, чужими конспектами и обертками от шоколадных батончиков. Вот и сегодня Сева завалил весь пол своей обувью, а почетную миссию прибраться оставил старшему, «заднеприводному», или как там он его назвал в порыве воспитательной беседы.  
Но была у этой уборки и положительная сторона: методичная сортировка ботинок по парам заметно успокоила расшалившиеся нервы. Черный — к черному, бежевый — к бежевому, летние сандалии в коробку, а потом — в шкаф, осенние туфли со шнурками — на обувную полку.  
А кроссовки куда? Игорь на мгновение задумался, повертел пару в руках, да так и завис: рисунок подошвы был до боли знакомым.  
— Да ну нафиг, — выругался, но полез за телефоном, где хранилась фотография из заброшенного парка. Та самая — с единственным отпечатком, оставленным Анонимным подсказчиком.  
Конечно, таких кроссовок в городе — пруд пруди, одевался-обувался Сева в обычных магазинах, люксовые марки родители не спонсировали. Так что в руках Игоря не улика, никак нет. Просто совпадение.  
Но ехидный внутренний голосок считал иначе, шептал почти ненавязчиво:  
— Да уж, и вот эта вмятинка у самой пятки тоже совсем не уникальна, и глубокая царапина у носка. И то, что размер один и тот же — все это ничего не значит.  
Игорь ватными руками отложил кроссовок в сторону, телефон выскользнул из рук еще раньше. Вдохнул поглубже и опрометью бросился в комнату Севы – версия, которая еще утром показалась бы Игорю по-настоящему бредовой, сейчас обретала черты уверенности. Вполне обоснованной.  
Первым делом обшарил шкафы – полетели на пол и футболки, и свитера, следом отправились шорты и джинсы, майки и безрукавки. Ничего подозрительного — стандартный гардероб старшеклассника. Местами даже вполне стильный, несмотря на тотальную экономию.  
Следующим Игорь исследовал письменный стол, стоявший раньше в дедовом кабинете, - тяжелый, дубовый. На него возлагались особые надежды: множество выдвижных ящиков, каждый из которых таил несметные богатства в виде замусоленных журналов, записных книжек и прочей макулатуры. Игорь перерыл все – нашел даже заначку, о которой позабыл и сам Сева, даже маленький косячок, оставленный прозапас и припрятанный от родительских глаз, не пропустил Игорь и два журнала забористой порнухи. Но все это не выглядело криминально, скорее только подчеркивало нормальность младшего брата: в его годы Игорь имел тот же набор, за исключением того, что дрочил он на другие картинки.  
Компьютер брата, в отличие от Игорева, был запоролен. Какие уж тайны хранил Севочка и что грело его гомофобную душеньку, для Игоря так и осталось загадкой. Впрочем, компьютерные файлы – улика сомнительная, сегодня есть, а завтра — нет. Игорь непроизвольно покраснел, вспомнив, как их честную компанию чуть ли не метлой гнали из полиции.  
Махнув рукой на технику, Игорь продолжил поиски. На этот раз он обшарил те уголки, что сам с детства считал идеальными тайниками – пространство между полом и шкафом: нижняя планка, закрывающая эту прореху, почти всегда съемная, именно так Игорь прятал в восьмом классе купленные с неимоверным трудом и риском сигареты. Потом настал черед тумбочки – на заднюю стенку, поближе к полу, скотчем лепилась коробка со всяческими сокровищами: травой, грибами и фотографиями. По крайней мере, так было у самого Игоря в комнате. Еще можно было использовать щель между стеной и плоским алюминиевым радиатором, но таким тайником в отопительный сезон лучше не пользоваться. Ну и кровать, вернее, ее нижняя часть — все та же хорошо известная поверхность, обращенная к полу и скрытая от посторонних глаз, и проверенный скотч. Или еще лучше — натянутая резинка, надежно закрепленная гвоздями. Тут главное, чтобы кровать не была древней — из тех, что с металлической сеткой. Там точно ничего не спрячешь, все насквозь светится. Хотя таких динозавров Игорь в последний раз видел давно: еще в школьном лагере.  
Закончив с воспоминаниями, обойдя комнату и заглянув в каждый укромный уголок, Игорь понял одно: тайников у брата нет. Или же он пропустил что-то очевидное, просто напрашивающееся на осмотр. Несомненно, сложно искать, когда не знаешь, что ищешь. Еще сложнее — когда не хочешь находить, и именно этот вариант подходил Игорю больше. В противном случае он хотя бы заинтересовался большим плюшевым медведем, которому давно место на антресолях, но Сева зачем-то держит игрушку под боком. Не для того ли, чтобы спрятать в ватном пузе что-то особо ценное? Ведь не зря же пристроил одноухого Потапыча на стульчик, заботливо так усадил у самого окошка!  
И вдруг Игорь понял, где искать. Нет, медведь ни при чем, но вот стул… Обычный офисный, на который никто не садится, потому что одна из ножек подкосилась. Мать давно порывалась выкинуть этот хлам, но Сева настоял, чтобы его мебель не трогали. С тех пор он навешивал с десяток рубашек и свитеров на спинку и называл это «уборкой».  
Свитера и сейчас висели на стуле, но вот если их убрать…  
Игорь аккуратно осмотрел пластиковый корпус спинки, постучал, перешел к сиденью – и понял: есть!  
Перевернув стул, отметил, что Сева поработал на славу: в фанерном днище виднелось маленькое окошко, выпиленное с непривычной для братца аккуратностью. Игорь просунул руку поглубже, туда, где проложен поролоновый наполнитель, и нащупал в этих слоях что-то небольшое и шуршащее. Легонько потянул на себя, и на свет показался уже знакомый пакет из супермаркета — точно такой качался на заржавленном грибке песочницы.  
«Нет, это снова совпадение», — убеждал себя Игорь и был вполне прав: таких пакетов по городу даже не тысячи, а куда больше! С несказанной тревогой и все еще негасимой надеждой он взглянул на содержимое тайника. Негусто, но в точку: женские броши, кольца, серьги — в основном золотые, кое-где виднелись буроватые пятна, слишком похожие на кровь. И вдруг… Уже знакомый, чертовски знакомый паук. На его серебристых лапах запеклись кровавые капли, да и черная лента задубела, покрылась рыжим налетом.  
Как долго его будет преследовать этот чертов паук? Сколько еще заберет надежды, сколько высосет своим металлическим тельцем здравого смысла?  
Игорь вспомнил первую же мысль, которая возникла у него при взгляде на фотографии с места убийства: бусы слишком распространенные. Такие даже у его матери есть.  
Через мгновение Игорь уже был в родительской спальне: высыпал на кровать все побрякушки из большой шкатулки, рылся в знакомых с детства браслетах и цепочках, искал уже надоевшую до зубовного скрежета бирюзу. Искал и не находил.  
Неужели вот те, порванные, и есть материны? А у Анонима есть имя, и оно хорошо известно Игорю.  
Однако верить он не хотел – все еще искал подтверждений. Ему казалось мало, даже когда нашлась флешка с фотографиями из паба, среди которых мелькнула уже знакомая: он стоит с бокалом пива, притиснутый толпой к Вадиму. Он хорошо помнит смутную радость от этой близости — случайной, словно украденной.  
Даже если бы Игорь застал брата на месте преступления, резво орудующего ножом и щедро забрызганного кровью, — ему было бы мало. Это не доказательства, нет; не существует улик, которые бы сделали Севочку изощренным убийцей.  
Игорь выключил компьютер, собрал украшения и… затолкал обратно в тайник. Поставил стул на место, водрузил на сиденье медведя – все стало так же, как и было утром, когда у главного вопроса не имелось ответа. Вышел из комнаты, аккуратно затворил дверь, словно провел черту между собой, привычной жизнью и неугодной правдой.  
Итак, он узнал имя убийцы. Нашел Анонимного подсказчика. И действительно споткнулся о вопрос «Что дальше?». А дальше он не хотел ничего, кроме как забыть навсегда всю эту историю с ее невиртуальной игрой, убитыми девушками и заданиями-подсказками.  
Игорь бродил кругами по дому — поначалу хотел напиться, нашел початую бутылку водки и даже сделал пару глотков, но кроме стойкого ощущения тошноты ничего не добился. Забыть не получалось, напротив — мерзкий привкус напоминал о причине алкогольных подвигов. Пробовал смотреть телевизор – его раздражали пустые разговоры, читать книгу – строки расплывались перед глазами. Наконец он растянулся на кровати, уставился в потолок и принялся изучать пылинки и трещинки, пытаясь вызвать у себя состояние полной отрешенности от всего насущного. И это удалось — Игорь провалился в дремоту: совершенно пустую, не несущую ни образов, ни отдыха.

2.  
— А Вадюши нету. Ты ему на мобильный набери, — предложила Вадимова бабушка.  
«Набери», как же — Игорь раз десять набирал, в ответ одно и то же: «Абонент недоступен».  
Звонил общим знакомым, одногруппникам Вадима, связался даже с его бывшей — бесполезно, никто его не видел со вчерашнего вечера. Как в воду канул, и именно тогда, когда больше всего нужен: и советом, и поддержкой.  
Анонимный подсказчик (или пора называть убийцу реальным именем?) начал забрасывать Игоря фотографиями — сначала прислал унылый осенний пейзаж, ни о чем не говорящий: пустое поле и кусок дерева, видимо, из прилегающей посадки. Через полчаса пришло второе письмо, в прикрепленных файлах снова дублировался тот же пейзаж, но деревьев было несколько, и занимали они большую часть снимка, так, будто фотограф снимал на ходу все, что видел. А видел он посадку и перепаханное поле.  
К третьему посланию Подсказчик совсем расщедрился: прислал с десяток изображений. Ржавые трубы и битый кирпич, полуразрушенные стены, коридоры с одинаковыми дверями, разбитые стекла и темнеющие оконные проемы. Что-то похожее на брошенные цеха, и, судя по прежним снимкам, цеха эти где-то за городом, среди убранных полей и оголившихся деревьев.  
Игорь снова потянулся к телефону — он уже обзвонил всех, но результат был одинаков: никто не знал, куда мог податься Вадим.  
— Нет, Вадик не появлялся. Может, подработка у него какая? Он часто дядь Славе помогает, по клиентам ездит.  
— Нет, Вадима не видела. Давно, с неделю уже.  
— Нет, не со мной, мы на завтра договаривались.  
— Вадим? Утром дома был, потом на занятия собирался.  
— Не видел…  
И так еще не один десяток раз. Услышав очередное «нет», Игорь вернулся к проверке электронной почты, но следующее послание от Подсказчика пришло только ближе к вечеру. Фотографии казались очень похожими на предыдущие: тот же пустующий цех и дробленый кирпич, за исключением одной маленькой детали на каждом снимке. Человеческой детали, если быть точнее.  
Среди ржавых труб примостился отрезанный палец, такую же форму ногтей — расширяющуюся от основанию трапецию — Игорь видел в ролике. Палец будто указывал нужное направление. На подоконнике лежало глазное яблоко, а на пыльных ступенях — аккуратно отрезанная ступня.  
Следи за знаками, смотри внимательно, ступай аккуратно.  
Галерея заканчивалась кадром с закрытой дверью, как будто убийца намекал, что там, за этой дверью, и притаилось самое интересное. Только вот Игорь еще не заслужил права увидеть такое сокровище.  
Томиться ожиданием пришлось недолго, видимо, и Подсказчику не терпелось похвалиться проделанной работой: от послания до послания прошло не больше пятнадцати минут.  
На этот раз кадр был один, но его хватало с лихвой. Сделанный сквозь щель приоткрытой двери, он был немного смазан, но эта нечеткость заставляла присматриваться к каждой черточке, каждому предмету. Присматриваться и давиться немым криком.  
Убийца устроил чаепитие на свой изощренный лад: пустые чашки, одна опрокинута, по столу разбросаны кубики рафинада, ножи и ложки. В маленькой вазочке сложено «угощение» — отрезанные уши и пальцы. Приглашенных отведать убийственного гостеприимства двое: грузный мужчина в залитой кровью ветровке слегка завалился на стол, его беспалая рука накрепко привязана к голове, так, будто он придерживает соломенную шляпу, норовящую вот-вот упасть прямо на накрытый стол. Мертв ли он? Вполне возможно. Но это интересует Игоря меньше всего, его внимание приковано ко второму человеку за столом. На груди его повязана белая салфетка. Он связан, избит и окровавлен. И нет никаких сомнений в том, что это Вадим. Неужели Сева понял, о ком мечтал старший братец в своим пидорских мечтах? На кого дрочил в душе, о ком думал каждую свободную и не очень минуту?  
Но Вадим-то не виноват! Мстил бы ему, резал, избивал. Убил, в конце концов. Но Вадима за что? Игорь смотрел на фотографию и пытался понять, как быть дальше. На этот раз молчать он не будет — на кону жизнь любимого человека, теперь плевать на угрозы, он все расскажет Феликсу. Вдвоем они что-нибудь придумают, ведь не даром Железный был одним из лучших игроков «Частного сыска».  
Взглянув напоследок на снимок, Игорь внезапно заметил третий стул, придвинутый к самому окну. Перевел взгляд на стол — чашек тоже три. Тема письма — «Совсем заждался» — начала обретать смысл. Ждут все: и Сева, и Вадим, но вот кто больше?  
3.  
Феликс не спешил брать трубку, в течение часа Игорь слушал гудки и посылал сообщения, ответа на которые не последовало. Вспомнил, что где-то был городской телефон тетушки, у которой гостил Феликс. Искал долго, но упорно, и едва не закричал от радости, когда нашел маленький клочок бумажки, где впопыхах нацарапал заветные цифры.  
Позвонил несколько раз, но на том конце провода ему раздраженно сообщили, что он ошибся, и никакого Феликса по данному адресу не проживает и никогда не проживало.  
Игорь внимательно всматривался в цифры: какую из них он мог неправильно записать? Пока прикидывал, Феликс сам вышел на связь.  
— Оу, амиго, прости. Нет, я не обижаюсь, я просто забыл дома телефон, только что вернулся.  
— Нам нужно встретиться. Прямо сейчас.  
— Не выйдет, тетка загорбатила. Она тут обои клеить надумала. На ночь глядя. Третий час меня гоняет, то одно принеси, то другое.  
— Погоди, ты же говорил, что только вернулся домой? — не понял Игорь.  
— Да то я к деду за клеем бегал. И за этой, как ее там… За клеенкой.  
— Феликс, дело очень важное. Брось ты свои обои и тетку! Вадим пропал…  
— А-а-а, вот чего ты так переполошился. Из-за Вадима, а я-то думал. Ничего, объявится через часок-другой. Небось, по бабам пошел. Но ты прости, я реально никак не смогу. Правда. Хоть пожар — тетка никуда не выпустит. Я же…  
Игорь не стал дослушивать объяснения Феликса, нажал на отбой. Времени у него было негусто, требовалось найти заброшенный завод в окрестностях города и двигаться туда как можно скорее.

4.  
Найти брошенный кирпичный завод не составило труда — Подсказчик не учел, что среди знакомых Игоря имелся некто Марунич, любитель старых карт и раскопок. Он не просто хорошо, а фантастически хорошо знал каждый уголок не только города, но и близлежащих поселков. Ему достаточно было взглянуть лишь на одно фото, и через пять минут Игорь записывал точный адрес.  
Добираться пришлось на отцовской машине — поначалу родитель отказывался дать сыну ключи, взывал к здравому смыслу и нежеланию терять следом за дачным домиком и любимое авто. Но стоило заикнуться про Севочку, что, дескать, младшенький отсиживается загородом у подружки, и он, Игорь, едет с ним потолковать, пока мать совсем с ума не сошла от волнения, как отец вложил ключи в руку и подкинул денег на бензин.  
Да, Севу Игорь сегодня обязательно встретит. И даже поговорит, но цель у него одна — спасти Вадима. Как он это будет делать в голову не приходило.  
Когда Игорь подъехал к заводу, небо было чернильно-черным, и только огромная, абсолютно круглая луна освещала разваленное здание. Ступать в черноту было страшно, но жизненно необходимо. Ради Вадима.  
В горле першило, на языке чувствовалась невесть откуда взявшаяся горечь, но Игорь предпочел не обращать внимания ни на свое тело, ни на его сигналы об опасности. Он будет осторожен.  
В любом случае, убийца — его родной брат, и, если Игорь все еще жив, то смерть в ближайшее время ему не грозит. Возможно, он ошибался, но думать в таком ключе было значительно легче.  
Оставалось найти силы на самый сложный шаг – переступить через порог. Сейчас бетонная полоска была разделителем между относительно безопасным внешним миром и черным нутром цехов, где Игоря не ждало ничего хорошего.  
Достав из кармана фонарик, он двинулся внутрь. Под ногами жалобно похрустывало стекло, эхо разносило этот звук по всему зданию, отражало от стен, множило и возвращало назад в совершенно иной тональности. Стало ясно, что подойти незамеченным вряд ли удастся.  
Игорь не останавливался ни на секунду, ему казалось, что, замедлись он на мгновение — и уже не сможет продолжить движение вперед. Он обязательно струсит, развернется и рванет назад к выходу.  
К счастью, в этот раз Игорь точно знал, что искать: дверь, изображенную на фотографии. По пути на завод он думал, что поиски будут сложными, но нет — пока что на своем пути он не встретил ни одной похожей: все было старым, вылинявшим и растрескавшимся, а дверь на фотографии словно недавно покрасили. Еще днем Игорь не обратил на это внимания, а теперь был уверен, что Подсказчик и тут не обошелся без указателя. Он хотел, чтобы его нашли. Но зачем?

5.  
Он толкнул дверь, та пронзительно скрипнула и явила ему пугающую картинку. Внутренне Игорь готовился к любому повороту событий, но не такому: стол был по-прежнему на месте, чашки — тоже. Но вместо Вадима к стулу был привязан его младший брат!  
Голова Севы свесилась набок, рот был заклеен скотчем, по лбу струился тоненький ручеек крови. Игорь присмотрелся и с облегчением заметил, как вздымается грудь брата. Жив, дышит, а это главное.  
Но, если Сева здесь, на заводе, в ловушке, то кто же тогда Анонимный подсказчик? Неужели все было подстроено, и Игорь угодил в ловко расставленные сети?  
Но, как ни стыдно было признавать, Игоря больше всего волновал вопрос иного плана, а именно — жив ли Вадим и где находится.  
За дверью что-то хлопнуло. Игорь выглянул в коридор, прислушался. Ничего, только ветер завывал по углам, и капала вода через прохудившуюся крышу.  
Потом снова раздался хлопок, затем звуки шагов.  
Игорь осмотрелся: он был с пустыми руками, если убийца бродит где-то рядом, и это не Сева, то оказаться без оружия – верх легкомыслия. Подходящий обломок доски нашелся с легкостью, подобного хлама хватало в каждом углу.  
Игорь покрепче сжал свою импровизированную биту и двинулся навстречу шагам. Лучше всего встретить опасность лицом к лицу, чем получить удар в спину.  
Как назло, засбоило фонарик — он то вспыхивал ярким светом, то гас на долю секунды, но этого короткого промежутка темноты Игорю хватало, чтобы почувствовать всю силу животного ужаса, накатывавшего на него в такие моменты.  
Шаги приближались, казалось, что столкновение неизбежно. Игорь с запозданием понял, что его мигающий фонарик, как маяк, притягивал убийцу. Как ни хотелось остаться при спасительном свете, но желание жить взяло верх. Щелкнула кнопка выключателя, все вокруг стало черным и превратилось в мир шорохов.  
Через пару минут глаза привыкли к темноте, а из-за туч показалась луна, ее молочно-белый свет струился сквозь прорехи выбитых окон и действовал на Игоря успокаивающе. Он не проиграет. Выживет сам и спасет близких.  
Хруст раздался совсем близко: за его спиной. Думать было некогда, взвешивать за и против — тоже. Только нападение, иначе ему предстоит сидеть за столом с Севой и лакомиться заветревшимися ушами.  
Игорь вложил в удар всю свою силу, попытался нанести его с разворота, но едва увидел лицо Подсказчика, как рука его дрогнула, и доска лишь скользнула по плечу убийцы. Тот не остался в долгу — в глаза Игоря полетел песок, смешанный с камнями, стеклом и пылью. Затем спину обожгло болью – удары сыпались один за другим, Подсказчик орудовал обрезком металлической трубы.  
Игорь закричал, но в этом крике не было ни страха, ни отчаяния – больше удивление и досада.  
Как он мог ввести убийцу в свой круг общения? Пригласить в свой дом? Раскрыть свои самые сокровенные тайны?  
— Феликс, какого черта! Феликс!  
Игорь пытался отбиться, но все удары попадали в пустоту.  
Неужели он так и умрет, забитый до смерти, как собака? Тем самым человеком, которому рискнул рассказать о своих чувствах к себе подобным? О любви к Вадиму?  
Игорь застонал, неожиданно осознав, что сам подвел любимого человека под удар.  
Игорь закричал, но в этом крике не было ни страха, ни отчаяния — больше удивления и досады. Но почему же он раньше не догадался, ведь все было так очевидно! Все убийства начались с приездом Железного, да и про Севину гомофобность он рассказал только ему. К тому же про найденные младшим братом фотографии и их месторасположение на собственном компьютере он рассказал только Феликсу. Получается, что этот сумасшедший стравил их в угоду своей игре!  
Выходило так, что Игорь сам пригласил убийцу в свой дом, познакомил с друзьями, раскрыл самые сокровенные тайны.  
Весьма опрометчиво.  
— Феликс, какого черта! Феликс!  
Вместо ответа – болезненный удар по плечу. Игорь попытался отбиться, но его палка-бита впустую рассекала воздух, не задевая убийцу.  
Неужели он так и умрет, забитый до смерти, как собака? Тем самым человеком, которому рискнул рассказать о своих чувствах к себе подобным? О любви к Вадиму?  
Игорь застонал, запоздало осознав, что сам подвел любимого человека под удар.  
— А я-то думал, ты дома, ремонт делаешь, — внезапно сказал он, лихорадочно прикидывая в уме, что единственный способ выиграть время и отвлечь Подсказчика от методичного избиения – завести разговор. Неважно о чем, лишь бы он задумался. Хотя бы на мгновение. Короткая передышка – шанс остаться в живых, ответить ударом на удар.  
Подействовало: занесенная труба замерла в воздухе. Казалось, что Феликс только сейчас понял, кто перед ним.  
— Я не… Я тут. А они… — бессвязно залепетал он, рассматривая в каком-то немом удивлении и трубу, которую сжимал в руках, и Игоря, избитого им же. Вдруг он затрясся, начал всхлипывать и причитать: — они, они, они там!  
— Да, они-то там, а ты — тут. Ты же сказал, что тетке помогаешь! — вырвалось у Игоря.  
— Помогает, как же, — раздалось из темноты. — Ты еще спроси, как его зовут на самом деле.  
Услышав этот голос, Игорь заулыбался. Теперь все будет хорошо. Вадим жив, он здесь. И это он спасет и его, и Севу. Герой в этой истории только один.  
Феликс обернулся, неуклюже махнул трубой. Действовал он скорее наугад и в целях самообороны.  
— Феликс? — позвал Игорь, пытаясь отвлечь внимание на себя.  
— Да не Феликс он, а Максим Студенков, механик из соседнего Задрыпинска. Столичный житель, как же.  
— Неправда, он врет, все врет! — Труба снова рассекла воздух.  
— Максим, значит? — Игорь понял, что не было в словах Железного ни слова правды. Сначала наврал про свой опыт, потом про жизнь, теперь выясняется, что и имя у него совсем другое. Заодно разрешилась и недавняя загадка, почему он не мог допроситься Феликса к телефону. Откуда же тетке знать вымышленное имя племянничка!  
— Так зачем ты соврал?  
— А ты не врешь? Вон, скажи своему Вадику, что ты грязный пидорок! Скажи, давай!  
Игорь оцепенел. Его самую главную тайну раскрыли. Вот так — легко, между делом. Игорь посмотрел на Вадима, но тот лишь приложил палец к губам, призывая друга молчать.  
— Я объясню, все объясню! — закричал Железный.  
— Да? Объяснишь? И то, зачем людей убил тоже объяснишь? — поинтересовался Вадим.  
— Это не я! Не я! Я крови боюсь, я бы ни за что за труп не взялся, не то чтобы их сшивать. Или книжки в живот засовывать! Это не я! Не я, — занюнил новоявленный Максим.  
У Игоря расширились глаза: откуда Железному знать такие подробности — ведь про сшитые головы и книгу вместо внутренностей нигде не писали, об этом знали только полиция да убийца. Ну и Игорь – из первых уст.  
— Ты, ты убил! Имя изменил, чтобы никто не смог найти! Убийца, убийца! — закричал Вадим. Он кружил вокруг Феликса в странном танце, методично нанося кулаком удары – по плечу, спине, голове. Словно уводил от Игоря.  
И увел.  
— Не я! Ты — двуличная скотина! Ты все портишь! — Железный резко развернулся и бросился на Вадима.  
Послышался глухой удар трубы о человеческое тело, сдавленный вскрик Вадима и смех Железного. Игорь не мог допустить такой наглости. Никто не смеет трогать его бесценного Вадима! Оскорблять его, бить, смеяться! Никто!  
Он пошарил рукой возле себя, нащупал половинку кирпича, прикинул вес и удовлетворенно улыбнулся — как раз то, что надо. Лучшее средство остановить психа.

6.  
Окровавленными руками Игорь обнимал Вадима. Обнимал крепко, любяще и уже не скрываясь. Пытался рассказать про свои чувства, объяснить, почему молчал. Рассказывал про свою переписку с Железным, про то, что в жизни бы не догадался, что парень — настоящий псих. О том, что этот псих лежит всего в нескольких метрах и с проломленным черепом, предпочитал не вспоминать.  
Игорь вообще вымарал из своей памяти это убийство. Не помнил о нем сейчас, не вспоминал и потом.  
Его больше волновали короткие поцелуи в висок, которые щедро дарил Вадим, и его хрипловатый шепот: «Ты герой, ты меня спас». Это давало надежду, питало мечты.  
— Ты не отвернешься? Не бросишь? – спросил он, глядя в глаза Вадима.  
Тот лишь улыбнулся и прижал покрепче к груди.  
— Точно не бросишь? – повторил вопрос Игорь.  
— Не брошу, — кивнул Вадим. И добавил: — Никогда не брошу. Ты мой, только мой, понял?

7.  
— Ты только мой, понял? — спросил он и получил счастливую улыбку в ответ.  
Покачал головой и отчетливо осознал разницу между их желаниями. Игорь жаждет любви в ее привычном, пошлом понимании. Поцелуи, признания, верность. Но это все глупость, мелкая страсть, сам Вадим желал другого: обладания. Тотального. Хотел контролировать мысли Игоря, его мечты, чувства. Управлять им. Играть.  
Вадим хорошо помнил то болезненное ощущение, которое испытал в момент знакомства с Игорем. Он должен был смотреть только на него! А не на толпу идиотов, жующих сопли и чуть что прячущихся за материнскую юбку.  
Больше всех ему мешал Павлик, которого Игорь, не стесняясь, звал лучшим другом. Ничего, Вадим сильный, он смог избавиться от конкурента. Сделал так, что все отвернулись от Игоря. Все, кроме него. Это было очень легко: всего-то и понадобилось, что пустить маленький слушок, дальше дело было за толпой, и она не подвела.  
С возрастом Вадим стал осторожнее, умнее, опытнее. Он научился вычислять соперников задолго до их возможного влияния на Игоря. Конечно, для этого требовалась тщательная слежка за каждым движением друга. Камеры в доме, жучки в вентиляции, программы-шпионы в компьютере и телефоне.  
Игорь утром, днем и вечером — все мысли только о нем. Одержимость, полнейшая.  
Вадим очень внимательно фильтровал интересы Игоря, делая их своими союзниками. Так вышло и с «Частным сыском». Игорь обожал детективы, а Вадим спекулировал на этой любви. Он создал игровой сайт, придумал формат заданий и систему баллов, чтобы самолично возвести Игоря на вершину. Тот никогда не задумывался, почему все задания, как одно, приходятся на его любимые книги и фильмы, почему он всегда точно знает, где и что искать. Но успех окрыляет и влюбляет без остатка. Когда что-то получается, редко задумываешься о причинах.  
А потом появился Феликс. Такой угрозы еще не бывало. Феликс, как и Игорь, был геем. Об ориентации друга Вадим знал довольно давно, как и о мучительной влюбленности, но при своем абсолютном физическом безразличии Вадим, предпочитал не поднимать эту тему, не давать Игорю надежд. Ведь он не мог предоставить желаемое: стать любовником. А Феликс мог.  
Вадим с содроганием читал письмо, где голубки договаривались о встрече. Он чувствовал, что впервые может потерять Игоря. Упустить.  
Все, на что хватало его сил, это запустить новую игру. Еще интересней, чем «Частный сыск». Невиртуальную игру, с настоящими смертями и загадочными убийствами. Ввести в нее Игоря и убрать Феликса его же руками.  
Так в жизни Игоря появился Анонимный подсказчик.  
Первую жертву Вадим выбирал долго: искал нечто особенное. Девушка с бусами подошла идеально: в пабе ее никто не знал, внимания она не привлекала, вряд ли кого-то заинтересует, кто обмолвился парой слов с такой замухрышкой. Зато неизбалованная поклонниками девочка с легкостью согласилась на свидание. Очень запоминающееся свидание.  
Оставалось обыграть убийство — бирюзовые бусы, отрезанная голова. Он заранее знал, что в дальнейшем ему понадобится подобный кадр. Вообще, те бусы были первой удачей в начавшейся игре. Вадиму определенно везло.  
Дальше пришлось потрудиться и огородить Игоря от совместной работы с полицией. Это оказалось проще простого — удалить сайт его создателю и полноправному владельцу не составило труда, как и подобрать фальшивые фотографии. Заодно виртуальному другу-следователю очень удачно ушла ссылка на нужный фильм.  
Чуть позже понадобилось подогреть Игорев интерес и направить его по ложному следу. Конечно, ключи от Игоревой квартиры у Вадима имелись в полном составе (как-то друг «забыл» у него связку, к вечеру дубликаты были готовы), посему взять кроссовок Севочки и подпортить тому репутацию не составило труда.  
К тому же, Сева раздражал Вадима. Сопляк совсем зарвался, связался с новыми дружками-«чистильщиками». Те и впрямь чистили, только не город от пидоров, а квартиры от золотишка. Такой братец не достоин любви Игоря.  
Игра развивалась на удивление гладко — Вадиму везло. Арест отчима (которого в скорости отпустили за неимением улик) — чудо из чудес, неожиданная удача, а уж пустить «утку» про найденный в гараже нож — плевое дело. Такое Вадим умел, причем делал это мастерски.  
Вторую жертву Игорь выбрал сам: он слишком внимательно смотрел на ту жирную бабу, просто впился в нее глазами. Приметный паук на шее пришелся как нельзя кстати — и к Севочкиному золотишку подошел, и вписался в скульптурную композицию «двуликая женственность».  
Фотографии Подсказчика были кадрами из любительского ролика, обычно такое добро народ тоннами выкладывает в соцсетях. На одном из таких видео засветилась вся их троица: Вадим, Игорь и чертов Феликс. Аккуратно отобрав нужный кадр, Вадим обрезал изображение ровно настолько, насколько требовалось, чтобы обеспечить собственную непричастность, но при этом не погрешить против истины. Вот Игорь, а вот кусочек от Вадима. Мы действительно были близко, но, если снимал Анонимный подсказчик, да еще и издалека, то Вадим же им быть не может? А вот обратить внимание, что Феликса в этот момент рядом нет, вполне можно.  
Конечно, была возможность, что и Игорь посмотрит такое же видео, но Вадим понял по состоянию друга, что сейчас ему не до праздничных роликов. Так оно и вышло.  
Феликс увязал глубже и глубже. К тому же Вадиму удалось втереться в доверие к этому наивному голубку и даже на один вечер вскружить ему голову, а заодно стянуть паспорт и пробить о нем все, что только можно.  
И снова удача была на стороне Вадима — Феликс оказался совсем не Феликсом. Одна ложь порождала другую и лишала доверия. Шутку в виде Железного Феликса Вадим, конечно же, оценил. Как и вполне понял желание приезжего парня-гея зваться вымышленным именем: мало ли, на кого нарвется. В случае чего — уехал домой, сменил ник и забыл про неудачное знакомство. Если и станут искать, то какого-то Феликса, а никак не Максима Студенкова, механика из близлежащего городка. В котором и жителей-то тысяч пятьдесят, а уж Студенковых по пальцам пересчитать.  
Что ж, предосторожность не лишняя, но и ее Вадим извратил, заставил работать на себя.  
Все сообщения Анонимного подсказчика присылались и Феликсу, с тем же строгим запретом на болтовню с посторонними. При необходимости осведомленность Феликса могла оказать ему медвежью услугу, что в последствии и произошло. К тому же, множественные послания заставляли Железного нервничать и нервничать очень сильно.  
Третье убийство вышло спонтанным — Вадим приехал на брошенный завод, присел поколдовать с шитьем трупов и неожиданно услышал шаги. Оказалось, что заводик этот стал пристанищем для одного из бомжей.  
Неслучившегося свидетеля Вадим убрал, а потом и в дело пустил, не пропадать же такому добру. Только тело предварительно обработал, потому как вонь от мужика сбивала с ног. А так — получился чистенький гражданин в шляпе, отличный гость, забредший на чашечку чая.  
Севочка, наевшись подкинутой информации, повел себя по заранее заготовленной схеме. Поругался с братом, напился с друзьями, а потом звонил и плакался Вадиму, потому что считал, что кроме него никто не в силах повлиять на брата.  
Что ж, это льстило.  
Вызвать Севу на разборки от лица Феликса тоже не составило труда: отправил смс с адресочком, и дело в шляпе. Когда же наивный сопляк примчался на завод, Вадим аккуратно стукнул его по голове и снотворное вколол: проспится и будет, как новенький. Калечить Игорева братца в планы не входило.  
Следующим пунктом шел вызов и Игоря, и Феликса на территорию завода. Для Игоря он устроил маленький маскарад — изобразил жертву убийцы; сделал парочку снимков и оправил самый убедительный. Ну а дальше…  
Дальше дело было за характерами игроков и небольшими хитростями, примененными для их подготовки к финальной схватке.  
Феликс оказался сбит с толку, не мог собраться, путался, заикался, а потом и вовсе впал в истерику. Тоже не без посторонней помощи.  
Вадим давно заметил, что Железный был смел только в сети, в реальности он оказался трусливее зайца. Вадим при первой же встрече приметил у Феликса пузырек с лекарствами, которые тот выдавал за обычные витамины. Название запомнил, поинтересовался в сети, что за чудо-таблетки глотает приезжий дружок Игоря, и буквально подскочил от радости: Железный сидел на антидепрессантах, да еще и сильнодействующих. Вадим приобрел такой же пузырек, немного поиграл с содержимым, а затем устроил замену «витаминов».  
К встрече на заводе Феликс приобрел нужную «кондицию»: стоило тому сильно занервничать, как сознание плыло, появлялись мания преследования и кратковременные галлюцинации. Небольшая заминка вышла в самом начале, когда Железный никак не мог попасть в нужную дверь, бродил по коридору, хлопал то одной, то другой. Неизвестно, сколько бы продолжалась игра в кошки-мышки, если бы не стремление Игоря спасти Вадима. Во что бы это ни стало.  
Приняв Игоря за Анонимного подсказчика, он ринулся в бой, и вряд ли видел знакомого человека, скорее образ из кошмарных видений. Насладившись дракой, Вадим в два счета переключил гнев Феликса на себя, аккуратно выводя на сцену второго игрока.  
Игорь не подкачал: не вышел за рамки характера, включил геройство и ринулся на защиту любимого. Что ж, он все сделал правильно. Спас друга от сумасшедшего маньяка, чуть позже полиция найдет много улик, все будут доказывать вину Феликса.  
Вадим обнял Игоря покрепче, даже поцеловал – пока что в щеку, кажется, на данном этапе достаточно и такого проявления «любви».  
Мысленно похвалил друга:  
«Поздравляю! Третье задание выполнено. Игра окончена».  
И тут же себя одернул — рано расслабляться. Неизвестно, сколько еще Феликсов встретится на его пути. Но он готов играть бесконечно.  
Ему понравилось.


End file.
